


Pick up the damn phone..

by Y_Glitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 am thoughts, Angst, Break Up, F/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Glitch/pseuds/Y_Glitch
Summary: Lisa goes clubbing. Dean is worried.He calls Ben, Ben says his mom is out with friends. It’s the middle of the night and with a demon nearby, Dean goes looking for her.I don’t know I was listening to “Telephone” and wrote this so uh.. enojoy??
Relationships: Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester





	Pick up the damn phone..

**Author's Note:**

> Dean doesn’t have them forget him here, he only has them forget the part where Lisa gets taken by demons and Ben has to.. y’know shoot one.
> 
> Also I can’t remember any of Lisa’s friends’ names from the episode, so I’m just gonna make one.

Lisa looked down at her vibrating phone, huffing as she looked back up at her friend

“Who is it?” The blonde girl asks, leaning over the table Lisa was sat at “No one-Nobody” Lisa answered quickly. Too quickly.

”Mm-hmm.. I don’t buy it” “Sara, it’s nobody” Lisa insists, looking to her friend. Sara watched Lisa’s eyes trail from her eyes and down to her hand, before snapping back up

Sara looked down and the drink in her hand and while Lisa couldn’t _hear_ it, she saw the airy chuckle that left her friend. Lisa made a face and then grabbed the drink from her hand

With whatever Sara was drinking chugged, she stumbled her way to the bathrooms. 

The corridor leading to the bathrooms with neon lights was so dimly lit you could barely see your footing. After bumping into a kissing couple, she finally made it to the door.

inside, the music was muffled. The fluorescent lights were too bright and a bit too yellow. She sighed and leaned over the sink, fishing her phone out of her pocket again.

the text seemed too loud, if that made sense. “Dean” it screamed. She wasn’t in the mood for this. He came, he left, he felt one way and the other, he wanted to stay and then he couldn’t.   
  
she sighed again and picked up “what do you want?” She asked, sure there was some resentment in her tone but she was too tired to care

”where the hell are you?! I’ve been calling for _ages_!” He sounded angrier. That only fueled her more 

“fuck you, Dean. What do you want?”

”Where. You. Are. I called Ben and he said you were out so where are you”

”you called Ben? What for? What you decide to show up on the one day I’m out having fun? Don’t you have like..” she lowered her voice “vampires to hunt or something?”

“And that’s exactly what I’m fucking doing. There’s a demon near your neighborhood, where the _fuck are you_?”

fear settled in her gut “at this club, I’ll text you the place.. I’ll see you outside” she hung up and left the restrooms in a rush

she bumped into the same guy again on her way out “hey! Watch it, lady!” He called after her “sorry” she shouted over the music and dipped back into the flashing lights 

after several attempts to find Sara, she huffed and turned to the doors ‘I’ll call her later’ 

before she could step out, there she was. “Lisa! Where are ya _goin_?” “Home! You’ll be fine by yourself?”

”not by myself” Sara said with a smirk and pointed over to a man at the bar “he has a friend, ya know”

”sorry I gotta leave.. stay safe, alright?”

”yeah sure, don’t worry ‘bout me” she gave her friend a final hug before stepping out into the cold street 

“there you are!” She jumped, turning quickly to see Dean making his way towards her “you scared me” she mumbled 

he took ahold of her arm and started dragging her to the Impala “hey let go” she pried her arm from him and held it closely to her chest 

“I don’t have time for this, keep walking” he said turning back to the car “What the fuck is wrong with you?”   
  
“what’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with _you_! How could you leave him like that? No, y’know what? This is my fault. I should’ve never left you unprotected”

”one night! I take one fucking night off and this happens!” “One night is enough for much worse to happen” he said getting in her face

”no you know what? You should have left. I can’t stand your shit anymore. One second you’re in, the next you’re out. You want this life, you want that life, you want both, you can’t deal with both.. choose a fucking side already..” she yelled at him, stepping away

”I’m tired! Ben is tired.. you’re either here with us or you’re not, Dean.. and we both know the choice you’ll make. Just go back to your brother.. go back to your old life..”

she walked around the car and started making her way “where the hell are you going?”

”to get a cab” she replied with a shrug of her shoulder turning back to face him 

“goodbye, Dean” she turned back around. She wasn’t expecting him to stop her and he didn’t. He watched her leave.

for the first time, it was her that was walking away. And Dean knew if she hadn’t, he would’ve later on. He always did.

his fist came down onto the car’s hood, and then his head. He breathed out a sigh before getting into the car and driving off once he’d seen her get into the cab.

he had driven to their—her house and made sure she was inside. He wasn’t sure she had seen him there, but if she did, she didn’t show it.

And that was it. Until of course she was kidnapped and he had their memories erased by Castiel.

Lisa had made the decision Dean had not been able to. And maybe she would’ve changed her mind when he came to rescue them, but that was unlikely.   
she only would’ve hated him more.. and the trouble he brought with him..

the man she met for not very long years ago had changed. And while there was still a lot of good in him.. it wasn’t worth the pain..


End file.
